A Twisted Life
by RogueNya
Summary: AU: *FemNaru/Ibiki* Well a different twist on the storyline. An Older Naru gets Kyuubi placed in her, because of a Bloodline based within the Uzumaki Clan. Some Spoilers kinda so if not up to date might not want to read. Main Pairing set, Cannon 4 most.


**Copyright:** I do not own any part of Naruto. Only thing I own is this particular setup and plot. But I have gotten inspiration from others who have done this coupling. Which I recommend reading as they are good reads.

**Author Comment:** There will be a mini bio for Naru at the end this chapter.. And yes I know I have other stories they will get updated at some point... And also if cannot figure it out once start reading, this is a FemNaruto story so her name be Naru in female form.

**On with the story.**

The date was October 9th and it was nearing midnight when one of the foulest creatures on the planet warped into a hospital room that housed a sleeping red headed women who was due to give birth any day now.. Which was something this foul being has been waiting for, for a number of years now as a seal that the women on the bed had on her which housed the most powerful and evil tailed beast.. So as the man who was wearing a mask with an orange swirl stepped up to the bed to check the seal to see if he could unleash the beast, he could tell it just not quite ready yet so this man Madara Uchiha sneered behind his mask knowing he will have to wait a bit longer for Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who was the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko to give birth to their child at which point the seal will be at it's weakest. So with one last look he warped out of the room to wait in his hideout just outside the village.

Once he is gone, not more then a minute Kushina lets out a grunt in pain in her sleep, not enough to wake her but it is the first sign of her starting to go into labor, yet she is hours away from being close to giving birth.. And yet this mad man who is in his hideout is already putting his plans into motion. Though even in all his planning he never took into account one little girl that had decided to stay close to her mother, so she alone knew this man was looking at her mother, but she knew he was not good as she could tell by the chakra he gave off even if he was suppressing it to that of a civilian. But the little girl even as young as she is was smarter then most children..

So she went into the bathroom and shut the door. She then walked over to the toilet and made sure the lid was down before taking a seat on it and pulling out a small three prong kunai and throwing it as hard as she could at the far wall across from her knowing what will happen if she did it to close to herself.. And waited a few minutes which turned into about five minutes before the normal yellow flash suddenly appeared in the room, and once the light faded one could see a half asleep yet oddly alert Minato Namikaze who took only a moment to look around the room to see where he was..

Minato looked over at his daughter seeing her sitting on the toilet lid looking at him but there was a distinctly different aura about her as it was not one of a childish prank or some other childish reason for her using the special kunai he made for her "Naru sweety what is wrong, and why are we in the bathroom?" he asked her at which point the young girl sat up straighter on the toilet "There was a man in the room a few minutes ago." she said as clearly as she could to her father which was a feat for a 2 year old. He listened to her but was just going to write it off but then again she was a rather bright child who was on par with that of Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha.. So with that in mind walked over to her and helped her down before walking out of the bathroom after opening the door.

When they walked into the room he could tell no one came in the window or the door so he was starting to think that she had a bad dream so he turned and knelt down to close to her level "Honey they seals on the window and doors have not been disturbed, so no one could have come in here, not even with a Shunshin no Jutsu could they have gotten in without being sensed by the seals." he said to her who had started shaking her head furiously at what he was saying, "No daddy the bad man came in here, I do not know how but he left by um, swirly jutsu..." she said softly yet with conviction though not sure what to call the jutsu the man used.. Minato looked at her trying to tell if she was lying but could not so he sighed..

He sat back on his heels and decided to search for any foreign chakra that may be lingering in the room, more so if a jutsu was used in the room recently. So he sent out a small chakra sonar wave throughout the room and just as his daughter had stated there had been someone with Chakra other then those supposed to have been there. Which once he found that out he looked at his daughter "Naru, did this man look like a nurse or doctor here at the hospital?" he asked her and once again she shook her head in a way that said no.

Minato sighed softly as he did not want to wake up his wife as it seems she had slept through the whole thing "Okay I believe you Naru.. Did you get a good look at him?" he asked her and she bit her lower lip in thought trying to picture the guy, she could not say that she had a good view "Um I dunno daddy, it is kinda dark and I was woken by him..." she said and closed her eyes trying to picture him but knew anything she pictured she could not describe, yes she was smarter then most but she was still only two so she did the only thing she could which was put her hands through the hand seals of the Henge no Jutsu that she had learned just the week before which was not easy at all..

Minato looked rather shocked at her as she did the jutsu albeit she could only hold it for a few seconds but it was enough for Minato to see who was in the room before his baby girl practically fell into his waiting arms as he saw her about to collapse as the jutsu was released, "Well I did not even know you had learned that jutsu Naru." he said to her which he could tell she had a rather foxy like grin just like he did when he completed something at long last, so he smiled as he picked her up and placed her back in the bed that she had been sleeping on which was nothing more then a cot, and covered her up as she rather quickly went back to sleep.

This left Minato alone as the two women of his life were now asleep, so he walked back into the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water, and look in the mirror as the water dripped down his face. He knew the man that Naru had transformed into and that meant very bad news as he will have to watch the Kyuubi's seal all that much closer once his wife goes into labor.. So with that in mind he dried his face and saw Naru's kunai in the wall so he stepped over and grabbed it out of the wall and walked back into the room and went back over to his daughter and sat it down on the small table so when she woke up she could put it back where she had it.

He then went over to the bed his wife was on and ran a hand over her belly as he moved some of her bangs to the side of her face with the other so he could have clear view of her face, not to mention feeling his son kicking and squirming within her belly, which told him that it would not be long till his son Naruto was born into the world. And that gave him reason to grin like a fox at what all he could teach his son, and if what his daughter just did was anything to go by she was going to be a prodigy, which can only assume his son would as well if he took after himself.

Minato soon sighed and decided to go to his office and start working on a few things as if that man is here that meant he was there for Kyuubi so only time will tell if he has to reseal the beast, but given that he does not have the seals that the Uzumaki used back in the day she will have to come up with his own seals, perhaps even one that could end the Kyuubi once and for all. So with one last look at both the females Kushina and Naru his flashed to his office to get to work as he could now not get to sleep now...

Hours later at about 9:00 AM, Minato was called to the Hospital as Kushina was shown to be in labor. So he rushed there to be by her side, and once he was there he could tell she was in more pain then she had been when she had Naru, but once he was there he made sure to add some chakra to a special seal they had placed on her when she had Naru, so as to reinforce the Kyuubi seal as the females that held this Kyuubi when they gave birth the seal would weaken greatly, so much so that the Kyuubi could either break free or be extracted. So once he powered up the seal it did relieve some of the stress to the seal, but it would still need o be watched..

Naru watched all this happen and was happy that her baby brother was coming into the world soon which was easy to tell she did not understand that there was a great deal of trouble to come in the near future, but she did have a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but like most people she pushed that thought to back of her mind to focus on seeing her baby brother.

Few people knew that the Hokage, Minato Namikaze was married and all those that did were present to see the birth of his son, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Biwako Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi Hatake, and a Medical-nin, Taji, who also happens to be the only four who knows about Naru, which is very hard to keep a two year old a secret but so far they have done so. But all of them were taking care of watching Kushina give birth not to mention make sure nothing happens to Naru as this is the perfect time to try something while Minato was occupied with his wife.

But they were in luck as the day wore on and day turned into night that nothing happened and they were able to keep the seal least semi strong as the birth took place. Which at 7:00PM that night Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was born into the world, and he was as healthy as a horse as well. And the seal held to, granted it was weaker then when Naru had been born but there was nothing they could do about that, but it will get stronger as Kushina recovers just like it did when Naru was born, but it is doubtful that they will risk another child in case the seal broke so two children was enough to carry on the heritage of both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze lines.

Everyone was happy and as everyone was saw that Kushina was OK though a bit weak after all she had been in labor for about 18 to 19 hours... So those that were not immediate family headed home to get some rest, while the Taji did the paperwork while the family was spending some time together with their newest addition..

Two hours later Minato had taken Naru home to sleep in her own bed and he was going to go back to the hospital for another hour before he to went to bed, but before he could do much more then close the door to Naru's room did a seal on his arm pulse telling that a foreign chakra suddenly appeared in his wife's room, so he quickly flashed there using his Hiraishin no Jutsu, and appearing in a yellow flash inside the room where he quickly saw the Medical-nin, Taji on the floor obviously dead given the lifeless eyes he could see.. But his attention was drawn to the bed where a man in a mask was holding his son and wife hostage "Madara, let them go or else.." Minato growled out between his clenched teeth.

A dark chuckle rang out in the room along with the crying of the infant Naruto "I think not Namikaze, I will have the Kyuubi back even if I have to kill these two to get it." the voice which belonged to Madara Uchiha was heard which it was easy to sense the darkness within the voice. But before Minato could move even an inch, Madara had warped away using his Space Time Technique, in just what Naru had described as a swirly jutsu which matched what he just saw.. But he wasted no time in following after all Kushina did have a Hiraishin no Jutsu seal placed on her for just this kind of occurrence, even Naru had one not that she knew obviously, sadly he has not had time to place one on Naruto, not that he could as he would have to wait a few days before he could..

But within seconds he was about mile from the village in a clearing where Kushina was weakly leaning against a tree trying to stand up to get her son back from this mad man but sadly she was not doing well and Madara was threatening to kill Naruto if he does not get what he wants which is obvious by now is Kyuubi.. After a moment Minato growled "Let my son go Madara, he has no part in this.." he said to him which caused Madara to laugh "He has a bigger role then you might think boy..." he said smirking under his mask cause he knows IF his plan fails they need to seal the beast again and it must be a new born unless it is a female which Naruto clearly is not.

Kushina who heard this growled low in her throat almost sounding feral in nature as she leaned against the tree for support as she brought her hands up and with some hand signs that only she can use least as far as she knows and creates the Heavenly Chains that use the special chakra she has and uses it to summon chains to hold Madara, "Minato get Naruto to safety" she growled out as she focused on holding the chains long enough for Minato to save Naruto, which is exactly what he does as he runs forward and grabs Naruto and Hiraishin's out and to their home and places him on the floor in the first place he can which is in bed with Naru, which happened to be the room he Hiraishin'ed into.

Minato then Hiraishin no Jutsu back to Kushina but not in time to stop Madara as it seems that he had freed the Kyuubi in that amount of time, so he quickly grabbed Kushina and took her home as well, which seems in the time that he was gone Naru had woke up to the crying and was sitting up in bed holding her brother "Daddy, Mommy what is going on?" Naru asked a bit scared as she could sense the evil chakra of some kind.. Kushina smiled sadly at her daughter "It will be OK Naru, nothing to worry about..." she said and looked at Minato "I want to hold my son while I can Minato, while you try to stop Madara." she said to him and he smiled sadly as well as he took Naruto from Naru and gave him to his mother who was resting on the floor, to tired to do much else.

Minato then looked at Naru, "Take care of your Mother and Brother, Naru while I am gone." he said to her and got a nod that she would, so as he Hiraishin no Jutsu'ed away she slipped out of bed and down to the floor next to her Mother as she held her brother.. For some reason she knew her Mother would not last this night, how she did not know but she did. "Mommy, your not OK are you?" she said looking at her Mother who was startled to say the least that her daughter had picked that up so easily and sighed as she smiled softly to her daughter "My little Angelic Maelstrom, there are times I think you are much to smart for your age." she said to her who blushed lightly though she could detect the sadness in her mothers voice "But you are right, I will not survive this night, and as bad as this sounds I do not think your father will either." she said which had Naru looking at her shocked which had Kushina smiling sadly at her daughter..

She sighed before she managed to get enough strength to stand while holding her son and carefully started walking out of the room heading to the work room that mainly Minato uses but she herself at times does and had Naru who was following her sit on the sofa while she placed Naruto between two pillows so he won't fall off the sofa as she finely got him to sleep. She then started writing out some seals to pass her knowledge on to her daughter as she gets older, which would pick up certain aspects before it unsealed whatever info that she was ready for.

All the while Minato and the rest the village was battling the Kyuubi it was sending waves of Killer Intent out over the village that was sadly killing many people including children, which sadly it was taking a toll on both Naruto and Naru, though Naru was fairing much better then Naruto in this case, but they were both born around this KI, so they were both strong enough not to be life threateningly effected by it. So it was just a little hard to breath...

Mean while Kushina had finished the seals and rolled the office chair over to the couch and had Naru lay down on her end while she placed the various seals on her which held all of Kushina's knowledge least once she activated them which she did one by one as each did hurt a little, after each one she consoled her daughter saying she was alright and just a bit longer. It took 15 minutes to place the needed seals and activate them all. At which point the young girl fainted from the prolonged pain.

Not long after Minato came in and found them and he sighed "I must seal it, I have however managed to keep Madara from controlling Kyuubi for a short while, so we have limited time, I had been working on a seal since Naru told me of the Bad Man that visited your room yesterday evening, it will seal the Kyuubi away least the good aspect of it, while the evil part goes to the Shinigami, along with the soul of the one that summoned it." he said and Kushina sighed as she expected such a cause though not to that extent, can sure fire say that he was no Uzumaki but even she herself did not know everything when it came to Uzumaki Fuinjutsu as she could only save so much of the info, but she knew the jutsu he was talking about as they both worked on it.

"You know that jutsu calls for one of two aspects either a infant child recently born." she said glancing at Naruto "Or a Female Uzumaki that has the Heavenly Chains Bloodline which I think Naru has." she said to him and he sighed and knelt down next to the couch by Kushina's chair, while the two looked at their children and Minato sighed "There are more Male Jinchūriki's then there are females, for as far as I know there was three you included.." he said and Kushina sighed "The Main danger is when comes to when she bares a child but I have imparted all my knowledge to her already so as she grows she will at some point know everything that I do so she will know what must be done when the time comes." she said to him and he nodded "Plus, she is older so she could handle the Kyuubi's power easier then Naruto as I have a feeling things will not go as we plan here so may be best to use her that way both our children can grow safely..." she said to him.

Minato nodded and stood up and went to the desk and made up some seals just like what Kushina had done before coming over and placing them on both the children, though Naruto's was more noticeable as he placed them on his stomach and was visible, though over time least a week they will fade and only appear when the time was right to activate much like the ones that Kushina used but hers were slightly altered so hers faded quickly not to mention the young girl was awake at the time they were placed. The one he put on Naru was still glowing though it was placed on her back between the neck and the shoulder blades..

He and Kushina then stood up "If you can carry Naruto, I will carry Naru, as I have Jiraiya preparing the sealing room inside the Monument for the sealing." he said to her and she nodded and picked up Naruto while Minato for the scroll with the sealing pattern and the supplies and slipped it into his pocket then picked up his daughter and held her with his left arm while placing his right hand on Kushina's shoulder and Shushin no Jutsu to the sealing chamber as a family.

It took only a moment for the small family to appear in the chamber and once there they saw a rather devastated Hiruzen who was helping Jiraiya who looked just as devastated, the family walked over slowly and Kushina looked at the two confused as Minato had not told her yet "What is wrong other then the obvious you guys?" she asked them and Minato sighed as the two men sighed sadly and Jiraiya answered for the others "Biwako Sarutobi and Taji, were killed by the person that attacked you." he said and knew he would miss Biwako but there was nothing that could be done about it at this point in time as they could not go back in time to save them.. Plus they have the Kyuubi to worry about at the moment..

Which was when both Hiruzen and Jiraiya noticed the two children and both gasped "Your going to seal it within one of them aren't you?" asked Hiruzen as he was the first to ask and both parents nodded and Jiraiya and Hiruzen both sighed "Well we have everything ready now." said Jiraiya and since it seems they decided to use Naruto he was about to take the child from Kushina before she shook her head "We are using Naru, everything has been set up she will get our memories and knowledge as time passes, the same with Naruto though he will only get Minato's as most mine has to deal with Female Uzumaki's plus if there is anything that he needs to know Naru should be able to teach him." she said to Jiraiya and to say the two older men were shocked was and understatement...

Hiruzen looked at the two and sighed "You know that she will have the same issues that you had when time comes right Kushina?" he said to her who nodded "Which is among the info she will get when the time comes for her to know that, not to mention I imagine at least one of you will be there if she needs help." she said to them and so Minato sighed and walked to the center of the room and Jiraiya followed and picked up the basket so they can place Naruto in it off to the side, plus Naru is to big to fit in it.. So once she was laid down she started to wake up as Kushina laid Naruto in the basket off to the side and smiled at her handsome baby boy and the whisker like birthmarks he and Naru were both born with because she herself had been the holder of the Kyuubi, she had wondered why Tsunade did not have them but she gave up and just thought it had something to do with her being the second holder of it.

Anyways back over at Naru she looked up at her father who was looking at her sadly as he took out the scroll and opened it, she could also see her mother over by her brother and her Godfather Jiraiya and Grandpa Hiruzen or Grandpa Saru as she called him. She felt her nightshirt be lifted up to show her belly so she looked down then up to her father who was concentrating on what he was doing, "I am going to be like Mommy now?" she asked them which caught all of them by surprise as they gasped at hearing her ask that.. And Hiruzen was the only one with enough guts it seemed to ask her what she meant "What do you mean Naru?" he asked her and she glanced over at him in the candle lit cavern and smiled sadly even for her age she seemed to know way to much "I am going to be holding back that evil monster like mommy." she said rather innocently and made those in the room wonder if the girl was really the 2 years that she really was as she spoke and acted at times to be several years older.

This to got slight gasps from everyone and even Minato had to stop his brush and look at his daughter "How did you know that Naru?" Minato asked his daughter softly and yet with a serious tone of voice and Naru looked at her daddy, "From when I came out of mommy's tummy, like brother did, I have always felt a evil power, like that outside but not as strong..." she said not sure they would believe her.. But as she looked at them Kushina sighed "She does have the Heavenly Chains Bloodline, only one who did could sense it like that at this young age, I imagine Naruto might can as he gets older but he won't have the actual bloodline." she said to them and everyone sighed and Minato got back to drawing the seal with a few additions to account for the bloodlines ability.

But as he did so he smiled sadly down at his baby girl "Yes Naru, you are going to be like your mother, and I imagine you will do what no other has done before and that is kill a Bijuu when the time comes that is but that won't be for a good number of years yet." he said softly as he was finishing up the seal. And he stood up and looked at the others "I am making you the Hokage, Hiruzen. There is no one else who can take over, but I expect you to find a replacement when you can so you can retire again." he said to him and said Retired now Active Hokage nodded grimly at Minato and everyone went about saying their goodbyes as once they leave the cave there is no way to do so..

Kushina looked at Hiruzen "Hiruzen I want you to go to the tower and take Naruto with you so both of you will be safe, but be careful of the blood thirsty council they will try to make a bid for power.." she said to him and looked at both Jiraiya and Hiruzen "We both made Wills and everything goes to these two, I want them to live in the compound as it is the safest place they can be, in case Iwa finds out about them." said Minato and everyone nodded and Minato helped Naru up as she was a bit weak from all the seals being placed on her. Hiruzen then went over and picked up the basket with the baby and sighed "Farewell my friends, perhaps someday we can see each other again." he said as he walked over for the two parents to their children..

Everyone shed tears of what was about to happen, but they had to cut it short as the Kyuubi was nearing the walls of the village "Farewell my son, grow strong for us and show the world what you are made of." Minato said to the sleeping child and kissed him on the forehead and ran his hands over the golden blond hair he had already with a sad smile and stepped aside to let Kushina say her goodbyes "Goodbye my baby boy, as your father said grow strong. Find a woman and make me some grand-babies someday when your older." she said with a soft smile which got a chuckle from the others in the cavern before she to kissed his forehead before brushing his hair back and stepping over next to Naru and Minato..

Naru was sad but she knew she would see her brother again soon enough so she looked up at her parents and smiled an angelic smile that had them both smiling and she then looked at the others "See you soon." she said to them and they nodded as Hiruzen used Shushin to appear in what would be his office once again and sat the boy on the desk as she collapsed into the Hokage's chair and sighed and looked up at the paintings on the wall and looked at his Sensei's "Hashirama-sensei, why did you have to give these chakra monsters out to the other villages, why did you not simply have the Uzumaki clan seal them away for good or better yet send them to Makai where we would not be having to worry about them..." he said sounding like an old man that he is.

Mean while back in the cavern they said goodbye to Jiraiya who promised to take care of both children before Kushina and Minato placed a hand on either shoulder of Naru and appearing on top of the monument where Minato summoned Gamabunta, from there they looked out over the battlefield **"What have you summoned me into Minato, as does not sound like a war?"** asked the giant toad boss and Minato sighed "Madara Uchiha extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina Gamabunta and now we must reseal it..." he said and looked down at his two year old daughter, which at this point Gamabunta looked up to see who all was on his head and his eyes widened at seeing little Naru **"I see, so she has the special chakra that can hold the prisoner so he cannot escape, what of your boy?"** he asked them.

Kushina sighed "Yes she does, and Naruto is with Hiruzen right now, we decided for the sure thing over the not so sure thing..." she said to him and looked at Naru and Minato.. At this point Gamabunta sighed loudly given his size **"Very well, what is it you need me to do?"** he asked and Kushina nodded to Minato who nodded back "We need your help to hold it off long enough to seal it, Kushina will be helping as well using her own bloodline, the Heavenly Chakra Chains to try and hold it long enough to seal." he said to him which got them a grunt, which could mean many things.. **"Very well, but I do not know how long I or even Kushina can hold that thing."** he said and both nodded and replied "We understand Gamabunta but try your best.." said Kushina and soon after the toad jumped into the fray and quickly there was yelling and screaming that sounded like 'The Hokage is Here' and other various forms of the same thing.

So with all of that Gamabunta pulled his Tanto out fought off the beast best he could but in doing so was injured, not severely but enough to hinder him. **"Quickly Minato, Kushina I cannot hold him off much longer."** Gamabunta called out and both parents had grim looks on their faces and Kushina called up her Heavenly Chains which began wrapping around the Kyuubi and holding it down slightly but it was fighting and Kushina was not at 100%. Mean while Minato had Naru laying on her back on so she would not fall off and quickly checked the seal before bending down and kissing her on the forehead "I am proud of you Naru, never forget that. And that I love you, never let anyone tell you otherwise." he said and she nodded with tears in her eyes "I love you to daddy." she said as she was trying not to sob openly.. "I know you do baby, perhaps someday we may see each other again." he said to her as he brushed the tears away.

Minato then stood up and took out one of his three prong kunai and threw it at the chained Kyuubi and shortly after vanished in a flash of yellow and appeared on the Kyuubi's head "This ends here Kyuubi" he said and went through the seals for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal '_Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands' _and within moments the Shinigami appeared and thrust his arm through Naru who cried out, and into the Kyuubi taking half of his soul and power and sealing it within the seal on her stomach, and then the Shinigami did it again this time through Minato and taking the other half the power and soul along with the Kyuubi's body and sealed it within Minato before taking both their souls..

Before Minato passed he stared into the eyes of Kushina who was looking at him and both shared sad smiles.. Not long later Gamabunta had to go as his summoner was dead, but he sat but females by Minato's body before he went back home.. Kushina held Naru who was in pain from the sealing, after all having something like that sealed within you is big, and not even a full bijuu like most of not all the others.. It took about ten minutes for Jiraiya and Kakashi to arrive, by that time Naru's pain had lessened and she had instinctively added a few chains to the cage, not enough to fully hold it but enough till she can when older and more skilled.

But as the two came up Kushina was already near to passing on that she had laid down next to her husband and was like they were both holding Naru.. The two quickly ran over and Kushina's glazed eyes looked at them as Kakashi picked up and held Naru which got a "Nii-san" out of her though it was rather softly spoken so was hard to hear but Kakashi heard it and gained a grim smile under his mask which held sadness, he did not hold her accountable after all he knew that Kushina held the beast before Naru did so he will never blame her. "Take care of them Kakashi, they are your siblings." Kushina said softly as she slowly closed her eyes and passed on to the other side, leaving the three people there crying and Naru reached out with a hand and a chain as pure as freshly fallen snow came from below and wrapped around left hands of both her parents and when it faded there was a tattoo ir a seal on both their wrists which caused Naru to smile.

She looked up at her Elder Brother and her Godfather and smiled "So even in death they shall be together, no matter where they are." she said before snuggling into her Nii-san and dozing off with a sad smile on her lips. And both males shared a look that told they thought the same thing 'Angelic Maelstrom indeed'. Jiraiya then Summoned two honor guard toads that had bigger front legs and could walk on two legs albeit slowly. He then handed each one a body to carry, as seems only fitting to do so as they made their way back to the village. Jiraiya then looked over at Kakashi, "You better get her to Hiruzen and let him know I am coming with them... But no one knows about her and be best if they did not for a while." he said to him and Kakashi nodded before using a Leaf Shushin to go to the Hokage.

Jiraiya and the Honor Guard Toads then headed off slowly walking through the battlefield in mourning given he has now lost a person he thought of as a son and his wife that he thought of as a daughter, and now he only has his Godchildren to care for, he sighed sadly and thought to himself _"Kami sure knows how to throw a wrench into the works, it is going to be a long hard road for all of us, especially those two children who lost their parents this night, granted they are not the only ones but, others will not have the shadows these two will have to live up to."_ he thought as he walked and slowly but surely he was getting the attention of many if not all of the people of the village as he walked down main street heading to the Hokage Tower, and he could hear people talking and crying as he went passed.

Mean while Kakashi had arrived and laid Naru on the sofa to sleep as he talked to Hiruzen about the news, though he had expected it "We will have a service in a week to give people time to find everyone living or dead, and heal some of the injured.." the old Hokage said as he walked to the window and looked out the window and could not help but think it could have been worse as only ten percent of the village was destroyed and that can be easily fixed, loss of life was unknown at this time but his estimate was only about 100 give or take a few. Kakashi watched Sarutobi and could only imagine what was going to happen next.

Within two hours Sarutobi was in a council meeting and needless to say things were not going well at all, some how in all the bickering and yelling someone mistook what was said as something else all together... So Sarutobi Hiruzen sent a blast of KI into the room, so strong even the Shinobi Council were silenced, though one Retired Shinobi decided to speak "I should be given the Kyuubi Child so can be turned into a weapon." said an old war horse by the name of Danzō Shimura. But all this did was cause more yelling about killing the demon... Hiruzen glared at Danzo "The child that now holds Kyuubi will not be turned into a weapon, if they wish to become a Shinobi then that is their choice.. And before you yell about what gender I will not confirm or deny such information at this time.. For now we are talking about how I have retaken the hat of Hokage, and the burial as well as the rebuilding of the village..." he said firmly to the room.

With that said the subject of the Kyuubi Child as everyone was calling said child was put on the back burner to simmer for a while but everyone was thinking about it and most of the thoughts were of killing the child... If Hiruzen could see into the future to what was going to happen he never would have ever mentioned anything in regard to the Kyuubi being Sealed in anyone, and just would have said that the beast was dead..

A week later the day of the funerals for the dead and we find everyone but a few people there dressed in black to hear Sarutobi Hiruzen give a eulogy for the dead as they have now been laid to rest, all that was left, was for everyone to pay their respects to the Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki who were both being toted as heroes for saving the village even if they did just seal it which was now common knowledge, yet still no one knows for sure who hold it, but seems a few rumors this that the baby that is always around the Hokage's office was it's holder as a few people have stated only an infant can be used for such sealing, well they did not know much about Uzumaki's then, not that it would have done any good..

But with this rumor and Sarutobi not putting a true end to it, has allowed fear to fester in the hearts of many of the villagers, and sadly on this very day when there is hardly a cloud in the sky, there is going to be yet more graves to dig and the heavens are going to cry for the loss of an innocent that is about to be lost, in more ways then one...

While the village was mourning the death a single man who had lost his wife and was a retired Chunnin due to an injury during the Third Shinobi war made his way up the stairs slowly to the top of the Hokage Tower to the Hokage's office where he had heard that the Demon that took his wife was to be found. Obviously it took a while because of his injury which was a busted knee. Once he reached the door he carefully opened it a crack to see if anyone was there with the Demon and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat, as sitting on the desk was not only a Orb that the Hokage uses to see what is going on around the village but off to the side was a basket that held the Demon, but what caused him to stop breathing was this angelic looking girl who could be no older then 3 sitting in the Hokage's chair looking and into the crystal ball.

He wondered why they would allow a child in the same room with the Demon, let alone, have her be alone with it.. So he opened the door all the way and walked in startling the child who looked up at him as he walked slowly across the room "What do you want? Hokage-Saru is not here..." she said scared as the man had a certain look in his eyes that seemed like some wild beast was waiting to pounce on it's prey and she had a feeling she and her brother was his prey so she started to get up in the chair slowly so she could get her brother and protect him from this man..

The man laughed "I am not here for the Hokage little girl, I am here for the Demon.." he said and her eyes opened wide with shock, how and wondered how he knew she held the demon, but then she noticed he was looking at her brother and her young mind only took a minute to figure out he was not talking about her, and so she lunged at the basket but did not make it in time as the man had done the and he picked up her brother and before she could so much as scream there was a squelching sound and a gurgled cry blood sprayed over the killer, the victim and the witness..

It took a matter of seconds for an innocent life to be lost, and as soon as his blood had been spilled clouds rolled in from out of no where and the thunder rolled as it suddenly started to rain on all those who live within the Hidden Village in the Leaves, and many of them thought it was a sign that Kami was mourning their loved ones, and they would be right in a way, Kami was mourning, mourning the loss of an innocent child...

Then in the Tower something else took place that would cause another child to lose something just as innocent that would cause Kami to mourn all the harder, for in the Hokage's office a 2 year old girl took out the special kunai her father gave her and unseen by the mad man who was laughing hysterically as he looked at the dead Demon in his hands, he did not notice that he had sealed his fate, for Kyuubi while not fully in control of the girl as it was impossible it did influence the girl, but under the circumstances the girl really did not care if she was tapping into the powers of Kyuubi much to early in her life or training, which was seeping out Kyuubi's Killing Intent so that those a good half mile away was feeling it as clear as day and only a handful knew something terrible had happened and made to get to the tower in time.

But they would be to late, as even Kami wanted retubution for the death of the child, given Lightening struck the tower in such a way that it arched in through the window and struck the man at the same time that the child struck him in the gut with her Kunai and a Demonic voice rang out over the village **"I Kyuubi no Yoko may be a Demon, but even we Demon's would not kill an innocent child if they could prevent it, and yet on this day, the day you mourn your dead and my defeat one of you Humans decide to kill an innocent child.. May the Shinigami give your soul to my other half and your own Hokage to enjoy tormenting, for this day you have killed the Son of your Hokage"** the Kyuubi had spoke through Naru and yet Naru was the one that killed the man with the help of Kami, but even still yet another innocent was lost this day, the one in which all those who take their first life with their own hands.. But at the moment that has not sunk in as Naru left her Kunai in the mans gut as she moved over to the body of her brother and got on the floor next to him and gently picked him up and rocked him as she cried.. And so did Kami...

Minutes later the Hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived along with various ANBU and saw what made everyone stop moving a moment as it was a scene that will forever be in their memories, in fact it was one that many wish they had never seen.. But it only took a moment for Hiruzen to walk over to Naru and kneel down next to her and gather her up as Kakashi walked over with Jiraiya who somehow managed to extract the body of Naruto from the hands of the young girl and held it with tears coming to their eyes as they looked at the dead body of the boy they had dreams would perhaps someday take over the seat his father held..

But now those dreams were dashed. Because of some misguided belief that a infant was a Demon... And with a heavy heart another body, that of a child was laid to rest before the day was out, and the name on his Tombstone..

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

_An Angel sent by Kami_

_His Life taken by Human Hands_

_And in Death returns to Kami_

Very fitting really, but after his death no one talked of Kyuubi being in a child anymore which, you could say that is a good things, as the child that does hold it, is going to take a while to get over this past week, where she lost not just her parents but also her brother not that anyone knows about that but they will someday, she had made a silent promise that she will live the life that her brother had taken from him... So in death there is a new life, as one Naruto Uzumaki is born, and he also goes by the name Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze, she will live out the what her brother will miss along with herself.. What the future holds, who knows but it should be quite interesting to see in the end eh?

**TBC**

**AN:** Yes I know quite a bit of drama and angst here but oh well this was just the setup, next chapter will kinda go through the double life that Naru is going to lead... Naruto is going to be similar to Cannon in how he acts.. Naru is well going to be a tiny bit like a Kurenai/Anko/Yugao/Kushina mix if that makes much sense...

**BTW:** Yes I am going to continue the other stories, I am just kinda in a rut with them so thought I write this one a little bit...

**Bio:**

Name: Naru (Naruto) Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 14 (At time of Graduation)

Looks: Long Strawberry Blond hair (short blond when male), blue green eyes (blue when male) has whisker marks but she was born with them just as her brother was born with them.. Not because she is a container.. Fair Complexion as female, slightly tanned when male. She is average height for a girl her age, as male she is short for his age.

Clothes: Male, is cannon based... Female hmm neutral colors for most part, with styles mixing from Tenten 1&2, Ino in part 2, Temari in part 1&2 and Hinata's Sandals from part 2.. Tends to wear her headband around her neck, on his head as a male.

Bloodline: Heavenly Chain Chakra (If you know the Romanji Translation could you pm it to me?) Chakra is able to tie down beings be they human, summon or demons. Either inside her or outside of her body.

Other: High Chakra Reserves from both mother and father.

Kyuubi inherited Limits: Photographic memory, high healing ability and even higher chakra reserves then what she would have had.

Gender: Female, but will be pretending to be Male for better part the story.

Skill Set: Similar as in cannon on some aspects.. High Chakra Reserve so must do Control Exercises Daily.. Even at that can just barely do a normal bushin, once she has the control she will be able to... Which by graduation can do but *plot reasons* will fail... As smart as Shikimaru but hides it just like he does. Beyond basics, IQ, Chakra and Chakra Control she will be about High Genin to Low-Mid Chunnin at graduation. But hidden skills, she has a wide knowledge base covering all aspects of the shinobi world. But needs to be able to practice all of them with other people.


End file.
